


Claim the Prize

by littletechiebird



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Red Robin (Comics), Robin iii - Fandom, Superboy (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletechiebird/pseuds/littletechiebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift fic to meeya87 on tumblr.<br/>Prompt: Wet T-shirt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claim the Prize

Believe it or not, there had been a split second where he had felt something akin to murderous intent towards the man who was currently pinning him to his kitchen wall, making him forget each angry, spiteful word that had been previously so concretely decided within his mind, with each passing moment. It was the way those lips moved against his own, teeth making themselves known with a playful nip to his bottom lip. With how things were playing out, he had no doubt that his lips would be left practically bruised from the attention that was likely nowhere near its end. Even so, no one, the only one being Kon at that point in time, would hear his objections.

 

He was otherwise preoccupied, remember.

 

Preoccupied enough to bring him to forget the source of his previous irritation which had been a very cold, very wet, and now very _transparent_ white t-shirt that he felt he had only just changed into. It had been a night where he’d convinced himself to be lazy and comfortable, which meant his current choice of clothing had been a pair of sweatpants and the aforementioned t-shirt which was now dripping onto the sweatpants, as well as his kitchen floor.

 

Any other time, this would have been something he attended to right away.

Any other time, he might’ve noticed being cold.

 

Something else was keeping him warm -- Someone else.

 

A force that would remain unseen kept his hands above his head, wrists pressed together while Kon’s fingers danced down Tim’s sides, making him squirm where he stood until an equally invisible force pressed his hips back against the wall to render him further immobilized. A whine that was only half muffled by the kiss was dragged through the intimate contact before thoughts shifted again.

 

One hand pressed against the wall by his head as Kon pulled away, lips leaving feather light kisses against his cheek, down to his jaw, and then down his neck. He felt Kon’s eyes open as his eyelashes ghosted against his skin, pausing in his actions as he seemed to ponder something. Craning his head, he could actually see that the meta seemed to be displeased by something. Lust filled blue hues only reflected confusion through the haze of arousal before he saw a mischievous glimmer in sky blue eyes. Kon descended lower before he stopped at his waistline. It made Tim’s stomach twist at first before lips parted, bright white teeth taking hold of his shirt before moving up again, dragging the shirt upwards with him. He released the shirt from his bite only to have it be pulled the rest of the way off with a more conventional grip in his hand only to have it be dropped to the ground.

 

He seemed much more satisfied now, Tim noted. 

 

Kon returned his lips back to the place where they had paused in their previous endeavor, now being allowed to continue as his tongue darted out to trace his collarbone before nipping there too. Tim had bitten down on his lower lip to keep himself quiet, the only response he allowed himself being that of a sharp intake of breath through his nose. Hands slipped around his body to his back, then tracing down either side of his spine until fingertips dipped beneath the band of his sweatpants, and then his boxers. Either band pressed against the sides of his wrists. Rebelling against the elastic, Kon pulled his arms away from the smaller boy’s body to stretch the clinging waists from his skin, dragged down a bit before slipping his hands away, the clothing falling away to just below his knees. That would do well enough. After all, Kon had earned a shudder from Tim as he freed the source of the obvious bulge in his pants. 

 

Of course, Kon was also very proud to be responsible for said bulge.

 

Hands drew back up, one settling upon Tim’s hip while the second hovered over the sensitivity as Kon pressed his knee between his legs. A mouth was at his neck as he shivered under the hands upon him, seen and unseen.

 

“Time to reward the winner of our wet t-shirt contest...”


End file.
